


Depth in the depth

by Ruis



Category: Codex Regius, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Odin, searching for the runes.





	Depth in the depth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/gifts).



Bubble after bubble rose from the depth of the well, fate after fate rippling the surface, yet they were not what the man in the tree was searching for. First he thought they might be wisdom, but try as he might, they told him nothing. He could never predict their meaningless paths intertwining with the fractal patterns of the roots. The shapes that followed after, he took and welcomed with a scream. From the depth in the depth they came, shapes he could read at the end of the night after eight other nights, himself to himself, just before dawn.


End file.
